Walmart Fun
by FFLoverLaura
Summary: Prompt: Wal-mart, on a Friday night. Edward is in line with a buggy full of beer and chips. Behind him is Bella - all she has is a bottle of wine and a pack of batteries. Edward turns around to tell her to go first and notices what she has. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for you Sandy... ssherrill115... SFFR... whatever your name is ;) love ya lol and of course the woman who thought of the awesome prompt,WardLover TwiFan!  
><strong>

**Prompt: Wal-mart, it's 8:30 on a Friday night. Edward is in line with a buggy full of beer and chips. Behind him is Bella - all she has is a bottle of wine and a pack of batteries. Edward turns around to tell her to go first and notices what she has. Write me a smutty one shot.  
><strong>

**A/N: Not beta'd (this was written in 40 minutes so please be gentle) and let's pretend everyone is clean and birth control is covered. Haha.**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I'm such a fucking loser.

It's Friday night and I'm in Wal-Mart, picking up some beer and chips before I head home.

_Yay!_

I'm all sorts of fun.

I snort at myself and shake my head, noticing someone behind me.

I casually look to the side, viewing all the stupid little gadgets and Kleenex they want you to add while waiting to get the fuck outta here.

It's a chick that's behind me and I can tell that she has long dark hair and I see a lot of leg.

I chance a quick glance and take her in for a moment.

_Holy shit._

My eyes wander up the creamy expanse of her legs, finding the frayed hem of her shorts just dangling there.

But the torture doesn't stop.

A little sliver of skin between her shorts and shirt reveals a belly button piercing that catches in the light.

Her shirt hugs her body nicely and I take in her curves leading up to the most scrumptious tits ever.

I swallow roughly as my eyes reach her face and _damn_ is she ever gorgeous.

Her eyes meet mine and I smile lightly, hoping she just didn't see me blatantly checking her out.

It's then that my eyes glance down, noticing a bottle of wine and a large pack of batteries in her basket.

Batteries and wine…

Wine and batteries…

No way!

My eyes shoot back up to hers, noticing her wide eyes and I mutter a quick, "You can go ahead of me."

She looks at me strangely and shuffles around me, giving me the chance to look down at her tits and ogle them some more.

She proceeds to check out and I can't help checking out her ass and then trying to act as if I'm not staring at her ass.

I can't help it.

It's just begging to be spanked.

Before I know it, her bags are in her hand and she's walking away.

_Fuck._

I notice her stop as she makes her way to the sliding door, just as I am finishing up my purchase.

She looks over her shoulder at me and smiles, before shaking her head and running out the door.

By the time I make it outside, she is nowhere in sight and I can't help but sigh in defeat.

Fuck it.

Definitely not getting laid now.

I head over to where I'm parked, which seems as if it's out in BFE.

I finally spot my car and notice the car next to it start up it's engine as I hit the button to unlock the doors.

Hearing a window roll down I look over and there before me is the fuck hot chick from inside.

I smirk as she leans over and hands me something.

I reach over and take it from her hand, grazing her fingers lightly with mine.

"See you soon," she says and before I know it, she is backing up and out of the parking lot.

I can't help but stand there dumbfounded until I look at the note in my hand.

_Call me._

_xxx-xxxx_

_~Bella_

Grabbing my cell phone out of my pocket, I hurriedly dial her number and can't shake the smile on my face.

"Hello?" I hear her answer with a little chuckle.

"I'm calling," I answer quickly.

"Bring the beer and follow me, I'm in the north lot. I'll show you exactly what I have planned for those batteries that just I know you are so curious about."

The line is dead before I can respond, so I jump in my car and take off for the north lot.

Seeing her car up ahead I flash my lights and she takes off.

I follow her along until we reach an apartment complex and we both pull in, parking next to each other.

We both get out at the same time and smile at each other.

I grab the beer as she grabs her wine and batteries.

Together, we make our way inside her apartment where she pushes me up against the door and plunges her tongue into my mouth.

I can't help but groan at contact and pull her to me, dropping the beer onto the floor.

"Oh god, I can't stand it anymore," she says, pulling my shirt up and over my head.

Her lips attack my neck as I run my hands over her thighs and stomach.

She steps back and begins to take off her clothes and raises an eyebrow at me in challenge to do the same.

We both undress as fast as our hands allow us to.

Our hands are back on each other instantly and I can't help but grind my cock into her stomach.

"Please, oh god, please take me!"

_Fuck me, is this a dream?_

"Hold onto me," I say quickly, grabbing her thighs and hoisting her up so that her back is against the wall

Her arms are around my neck, legs around my back and holding onto me while grinding onto me at the same time.

I can feel her pussy leaking onto me and I growl before thrusting into her sharply.

We both cry out from the pleasure, her tight heat squeezing my cock so hard it almost hurts.

"Yes! Oh jesus yes!" she screams, clawing at my back as I set a punishing pace.

Thrusting in and out of her, I lean down and take her nipple into my mouth, biting down on it hard.

I begin to feel her walls flutter around me and my thrusts become erratic.

"I need you to come, princess." I tell her harshly, reaching down and pinching her clit hard.

The words coming from her mouth are intelligible, and the feeling of her pussy milking me for everything I have causes me to shoot stream after stream of hot come deep inside of her.

Our panting breaths are all that can be heard as our thrusts begin to die down.

"Batteries," I hear her mumble against my neck.

"What?" I ask, chuckling as I set her back down, allowing her feet to touch the floor once again.

"You wanna see what I needed my batteries for?" she asks breathlessly, a large smile on her face.

I shake my head and smile at her.

Best trip to Wal-mart, ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think, keep in mind I wrote this FAST. ;) Let me know what you thought. <strong>

**xoxo,**

**Laura**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back by popular demand…naw, I'm just kidding. A lot of you asked what the batteries were for. Some of you took the pervy way while some of you thought it would be funny if they were for something silly, like a toothbrush. So, here is what I think the batteries were for…**

* * *

><p>Last time on Walmart Fun…<p>

_"Batteries," I hear her mumble against my neck._

_"What?" I ask, chuckling as I set her back down, allowing her feet to touch the floor once again._

_"You wanna see what I needed my batteries for?" she asks breathlessly, a large smile on her face._

_I shake my head and smile at her._

_Best trip to Wal-mart, ever._

EPOV

I let my fingers slide down the expanse of her bare back as I look into her eyes.

"Bella," I murmur quietly. "You know as well as I do, that those batteries are for the new baby monitors you wanted to try out, yeah?"

She sighs and looks up to me, meeting my heated gaze with a bright smile.

We were so excited to find out she was pregnant and went a little overboard already buying things.

She wasn't even twelve weeks into the pregnancy, not even showing yet.

But every time I thought about it, my body buzzes with life.

"It was fun, right? I mean to act that out and everything? You liked it, right?" she asks, biting down onto her lip like she always does when she's nervous.

"God, yes. Baby, that was – fuck, it was so fucking hot, you have no idea. I love role play weekends and I can't wait until next time," I smile at her and feel her relax against me.

Maybe next week we can act out something at Starbucks…

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>haha! Thanks for all the reviews and support, it was tons of fun! :)<br>**

**xoxo,**

**Laura**


End file.
